


Another Side, Another Story

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Community: 3_ships, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: In which Kairi has a keyblade from the beginning, goes on a journey of her own, and is just glad to be back with her boys when it's all said and done. (This is an AU where Kairi got a keyblade in KH1 along with Sora.)





	Another Side, Another Story

Kairi dreamed of it again, the day she first received her keyblade. She had noticed the darkening clouds, the first sign of a storm brewing, and she knew their raft wouldn’t survive it. Fortunately, her adoptive dad, the mayor was still at the office working on his campaign for the next election, so Kairi easily slipped out of their home and headed for her boat.

Once she reached the other island and tied up her boat, Kairi jumped onto the wooden planks of the dock and ran for the Cove where the raft was kept. She skidded to a halt when she reached it, but she found the raft and the supplies they had been collecting for their journey scattered across the beach.

“No...” Kairi murmured in dismay, trying to salvage what she could of the raft.

The mast hadn’t moved far, and she managed to grab the sail before it flew away, wrapping it securely around the mast with its rope. Kairi knew the supplies consisting of coconuts, fish, mushrooms, and fresh water were awash, as was most of the rest of the base, but the mast and sail were better than nothing.

As Kairi stepped away from the raft, she heard shuffling behind her. “I was wondering when one of you would-” she started to say, but when she turned around, Kairi cut herself off. “...you’re not Sora or Riku.”

The little black shadows began to approach her, antennae twitching. Kairi quickly grabbed the nearest plank from the raft that hadn’t been taken by the tide or destroyed by the storm and swung it to protect herself. It didn’t affect the little creatures in the slightest as they moved in closer.

“What are these things!?” she questioned in fright as she was backed into a corner.

One of the creatures reached out and swiped its claw at Kairi’s feet. She kicked at and tried to hit with the plank again. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, forcing Kairi’s eyes shut as the black shadows disappeared. Kairi opened her eyes, relieved that the shadows were gone but perplexed by the giant key with an ornate flower design in her hand.

 _Keyblade_... a voice called to Kairi in her mind. _Keyblade_...

Kairi looked frantically for the source of the voice, but soon the creatures appeared, rising from the dark shadows on the ground. Bracing herself, Kairi swung at the closest moving shadow, and it connected, sending the creature flying into another. Encouraged, Kairi ran through the shadows, swinging her keyblade as she ran for the door.

When she opened the door, Kairi found a cluster of shadow creatures on the other side, and there were more in the distance. She slammed the door shut and instead, dealt with the ones she already had surrounding her. When the creatures from other side of the door started to seep through the cracks, she ran across the bridge, jumped over the gaps and the weak point that was about to collapse, and headed for the lookout tower and hoped the shadow creatures weren’t able to climb after her.

Once atop the tower, she looked down and saw the shadows still following, though they had been slowed considerably. Kairi tucked the keyblade in her belt and took hold of the handlebars for the zipline, taking a deep breath before pushing off and gliding through the air to the other side of the Cove.

All she had to do was out run these shadows and make it to the small, star-shaped bush that Riku and Sora used for their races. Kairi had seen them do this a million times, so she could do this. She jumped the ledges, almost tumbling off at the last jump, but she caught herself. Kairi took a quick look behind her and saw the shadows getting closer.

She ducked into the tunnel opening by the star and headed towards the shore. Kairi couldn’t help but think about Sora and Riku, hoping they were safe from the persistent shadow creatures, but she couldn’t help them if she didn’t keep herself safe and find them first.

Kairi jumped out of tunnel as quickly as she could, but her feet didn’t hit the ground. She grabbed onto a nearby tree, hugging the trunk as it began to be pulled out of the ground. She held on for dear life as the storm swept her away, beginning her adventure as the other keyblade wielder.

* * *

Over two years later, Kairi and her boys finally made it back to their islands, with new friends in tow. When they left, she, Riku, and Sora had all the time in the world. They weren’t quite sure how to confront their friends and family after being gone for so long, so they stayed on the island they used to play on as kids, where all their adventures had begun.

It had been a long journey for all of them. Sora had journeyed with Donald and Goofy, looking for Kairi and Riku. Kairi had started her journey landing on a world of one of the Princesses of Heart, following the trail of missing girls across many worlds only to find out she was one herself. During all that, Riku had been manipulated by Maleficent to think he needed to be jealous of his friends since he didn’t wield a keyblade.

Maleficent had been wrong, but it took a few battles and near death experiences for Sora and Kairi to prove that to Riku. After that, the final battle with ‘Ansem’ came, and they were separated again and brought together again after another long journey as keyblade wielders.

Luckily, the danger to the worlds had passed, and Kairi had time to relax with Sora and Riku, just them, the sand, and the waves lapping at their feet.

“You know,” Kairi began, slipping one hand into Sora’s and one into Riku’s on the other side of her, “with all the adventure we’ve had, I didn’t think I would have missed just lazing in the sand so much.”

Sora turned his head towards her and grinned. “Yeah,” he murmured. “No place like home?”

“And the company’s not half bad either,” Riku added, almost smiling.

Kairi sighed as she squeezed their hands. “I think the company’s wonderful,” she told them giving them an almost shy smile.

“Huh?” Sora questioned while Riku pulled away. “Hey! Riku, now where do you think you’re going?”

“To give you two some time alone,” Riku replied.

Kairi yanked him back down into the sand. “I meant you too, you know,” she said with a look that made Riku reluctantly lay back down. “If I wanted alone time with Sora, I would have just said so.”

“Oh,” Riku muttered.

“Kairi...?” Sora asked, turned over to his side, so he could see both Kairi and Riku better.

Sitting up, Kairi pulled both the boys hands into her lap and clasped together, along with her hands. “I don’t want us to ever be apart again,” she said quietly.

Sora and Riku slowly sat up, looking at each other for a long moment before looking back at Kairi. “We won’t be,” Sora stated firmly, squeezing Riku and Kairi’s hands.

Riku still seemed wary, but he squeezed their hands back. “...if you two think this can work...” he trailed off.

Kairi beamed, kissing both boys on the cheek before pulling them close to her. “It’ll be great, I promise,” she reassured them, though she was pretty sure it was more for Riku than for Sora.

Sora kept his finger intertwined with Riku’s as he hugged Kairi back. “With the three of us, we’re unstoppable,” Sora added.

Riku snorted but didn’t untangle his fingers from Sora; he just let Sora hold his hand as he melted against Kairi. For a long moment, all that existed in the world was the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when naming KH fics after secret ending titles was cool. I assume. (2/3/2019)


End file.
